1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance exercise machine which is used to exercise a capability of balance of a trainee and to apply a burden due to exercise to the trainee by swinging a seat on which the trainee sits like a horse riding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the balance exercise machines become popular because they are spread to general households further to medical facilities for rehabilitation exercise as a convenient exercise machine usable from children to seniors. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-61672 discloses a conventional balance exercise machine having a compact configuration in which a swing mechanism of a seat is disposed below the seat.
The conventional balance exercise machine having the compact configuration, however, has disadvantages that pattern of swing motion is relatively simple and the direction of the swing motion is limited in an anteroposterior direction and in a vertical direction. Thus, it is desired to vary the pattern and the direction of the swing motion so as to increase the effect of the balance exercise.